sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mishpocheh
Mishpocheh was the dominant alliance during Sandbox Big Brother 1. It was formed by TheStyleAisle, TheTigress, ThoughtfulOlive, killic33 and rockgirlnikki. It also had two main subdivisions: Evan and the Asseaters, formed by TheStyleAisle, TheTigress and killic33 and Olivguin F2, formed by ThoughtfulOlive and rockgirlnikki. It was created during the first week and it continued to be the strongest alliance in the game, almost always voting together and in majority, as well as dominating a majority of competitions, winning a total of 17 competitions out of 27. It was created following the idea of the 4 Cuties alliance adding a 5th member, to which ThoughtfulOlive suggest rockgirlnikki, due to their Final 2 deal. During week 1 they all managed to avoid being nominated. They discussed for a bit the possibility of evicting OhLookACat, but then they decided to vote out deandean instead. Seeing her strong campaign to save deandean, they soon realized that Ally was a good player and a potential threat to their game. After deandean got evicted, they debated about the possibility of N1ed having the F5 HoH as that was what he said. During week 2, they weren't as lucky. When they saw that collokey won the HoH, they started getting paranoid. TheTigress and TheStyleAisle both saw themselves as potential nominees and killic33 was worried because they hadn't interacted at all. In the end, killic33 was indeed the only nominated person in the alliance. Sports123492 won the PoV but decided not to use it, which makes him a target for the alliance. Everyone in the alliance saves killic33, evicting BaneofMafia, and making the alliance survive another week. During week 3, killic33 managed to win the HoH and decided to nominate Sports123492, following the events from the previous week, and Ally, since the alliance considered her a threat. rockgirlnikki manged to win the PoV and keep nominations the same.The alliance decides to evict Sports123492, with the exception of TheStyleAisle, as he decided to evict Ally to make The Gay Agenda believe he was loyal to them. During week 4, OhLookACat won the HoH but they managed to stay safe, and feel safe. Without many doubts, they decide to evict ashes over N1ed. During week 5 they kept talking about wanting Ally out. However, when TheTigress won the HoH, she decided to nominate dooze and sammy, with the former as her target. TheStyleAisle then won the PoV and decided to respect his friend's wishes and keep nominations the same. They all decide to vote out dooze. During week 6, deandean's hell week, the alliance had a rough week. TheTigress initially fell nominated alongside N1ed, as a pawn. However, killic33 managed to win the PoV. deandean threatened killic33 with nominating TheStyleAisle alongside TheTigress if they saved N1ed, but that was never in their mind, and they decided to save TheTigress. This led to deandean renominating OhLookACat. They had a lot of discussions on who to evict, but it ended up with everyone but rockgirlnikki evicting OhLookACat, partly to not give deandean the satisfcation of fullfilling his revenge. ThoughtfulOlive originally was going to evict N1ed, but after talking to him and earning his loyalty, he decided to change his mind. During week 7, TheStyleAisle, rockgirlnikki and killic33 managed to be the only people to make it to part 2 of the HoH challenge. TheStyleAisle managed to won the HoH, and he decided to nominate sammy and Ally. The latter managed to win the PoV and save herself, and TheStyleAisle decided to renominate Seplo as a pawn. This made them all officially make Jury. ThoughtfulOlive didn't respect the alliance's wishes and decided to vote out Seplo, but everyone else evicted sammy. During week 8, TheTigress managed to win the HoH and without many discussions she decided to nominate Ally and N1ed. TheTigress once again managed to win the PoV. They managed to evict Ally, everyone agreeing on the vote. During week 9, killic33 managed to win the HoH. They decided to nominate collokey and N1ed. TheStyleAisle then manages to win the PoV. He decided to keep nominations the same, and the entire alliance decided to evict N1ed, giving killic33 the F5 HoH. Week 10 was probably the most intense week for Mishpocheh. TheTigress managed to win the HoH. Without much discussion, she decides to nominate Seplo and collokey, the two players in the game that were not in the alliance. However, once collokey won the PoV and saved himself, TheTigress asked for pawns, and despite both killic33 and ThoughtfulOlive offering, she decided to renominate rockgirlnikki. The other four made a temporary alliance, Jonas Boiz, to discuss this. This also leads to a fight between rockgirlnikki and TheTigress, as the former really did not want to be in an alliance. The fire gets fueled once TheTigress announces that if there is a tie, she will be using her tie-breaker vote to evict rockgirlnikki instead of Seplo, due to the fact she believed there was an alliance of rockgirlnikki, ThoughtfulOlive and collokey that needed to be broken. The fight gets pretty intense, but rockgirlnikki ends up being evicted in a 2-2 vote, with TheTigress as the tie-breaker vote. Down to four members during Week 11, Seplo managed to win the HoH. TheTigress and ThoughtfulOlive initially fall nominated, and TheStyleAisle won the PoV, but he decided not to use it. TheTigress then used her Hidden PoV and saved herself, making Seplo renominate collokey, after the group convinced him into doing that. collokey is then evicted by the alliance. During week 12, due to killic33 having the F5 HoH, they do become the HoH. They decide to nominate Seplo and ThoughtfulOlive, but after the latter saved himself with the PoV, TheTigress gets renominated. This, however, leads to Seplo being evicted. During week 13, TheStyleAisle, TheTigress, ThoughtfulOlive and killic33 become the Final Four of the game. For obvious reasons, the alliance is pretty much over at this point, TheStyleAisle wins the HoH this week, nominated ThoughtfulOlive and killic33, and the former manages to win the PoV, killic33 gets evicted. Week 14, TheStyleAisle once again wins the HoH, and decides to cut ThoughtfulOlive. Week 15, the final one, TheStyleAisle wins 5-1 against TheTigress.